


Shut Up

by princessleiass



Series: Positions [1]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: But not too much porn because I'm shy, Dan Humphrey is Not Gossip Girl, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I have no shame, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessleiass/pseuds/princessleiass
Summary: Dan and Blair try to navigate their newnot-relationship.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey & Blair Waldorf, Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf, Dan/Blair
Series: Positions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026063
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ALIVE!!!!! Sorry for my hiatus (if you can even call it that lmao) I was slammed with school and this pandemic has kicked all of our asses so how bout some Dair fluff? Yeah? And did I mention that this work is part of a series based on Ariana Grande's DELICIOUS album, Positions? Do with that what you will ;)

There’s a draft that flows throughout the room. The slight breeze exposes goosebumps on Blair’s arms as soft sheets press against them in the dim hours of the morning. Blair ends up at Dan’s loft—and his bed—a little too often. At first it was because of their pseudo-friendship, but it’s recently shifted into something else. Something that neither her nor Dan have really talked about. 

Dan moves to shut the window but Blair presses a manicured hand against his chest, trapping him between her and the bed. 

“Don’t tell me you’re a cuddler now, Waldorf,” Dan says cheekily, with a raise of his eyebrows. Dan can’t help but tease her, always taking note of her small scoffs and that little furrow that shows up between her brows. 

Despite the teasing, Blair thinks he looks so cute like this. With his hair mussed up and curls sticking to his forehead as his godforsaken flannel and her clothes end up in a pile on the floor—out of her sight thankfully. Through the light streaming in, she can make out several freckles dotting his nose. She’s so close that she can reach out and skim her finger along them. She doesn’t...but she really wants to. God, when did she get so sentimental? She blames Dan. 

**_All them demons helped me see shit differently. So don’t be sad for me. ** __**_**

**_**__** _ **

**_**__** _ **

They’ve been doing this dance for a couple of weeks already. So far, it’s been kept under the radar, not even Gossip Girl is aware of their...whatever this is. Her and Serena are on the outs for now, their relationship has definitely taken a nosedive but she knows it’s only a matter of time before Serena calls her to pick up the pieces of whatever mess she’s made. Blair has a pit in her stomach at the thought that she’ll eventually have to determine whatever the hell her and Dan are doing. She knows it’s definitely not a relationship but that doesn’t keep her from being disappointed. 

“Hardly, Humphrey. I just wanted to do something for you,” She murmurs quietly, so not to break the peace of the early morning. She can’t keep her thoughts together as Dan absentmindedly strokes her cheek. 

Dan then grins and pulls her against his chest. The sheet falls as her breasts are pushed up against his chest. She schools her face as a small blush creeps up her neck and across the apples of her cheeks. The rosy hue isn’t lost on Dan as he skims his fingers along her outer thigh and up to her back. She feels every line and callus as her head rests against his shoulder. Her brown curls spilling down his arm prompt him to push a few behind her ear. He’s always so tender in his affection. Where Blair is made up of strong lines and grace, Dan matches her with quick wit and warmth. 

“And what do you want to do for me?” He asks, his breath warm against her cheek. He’s still teasing her but she knows she’ll have him a whimpering mess soon. 

She looks up at him with her doe eyes and blinks slowly. His eyes don’t leave hers as she lowers herself down his body, her soft hands trailing down his chest and near the band of his boxers. With an elegance that only Blair can seem to possess, she dips her hand underneath and softly teases him. Dan lets out a soft gasp of her name—it sends a thrill between her legs. 

“What’s wrong, Lonely Boy? Cat got your tongue?” Blair asks, with false concern in her voice. She looks like an angel here but Dan knows that she’s anything but. Her mint negligee feels so soft against his thighs as she slowly pulls the delicate straps down her slender shoulders. Dan can’t help the whisper that falls from his lips. 

**_How you be spending your time? How you be using your tongue? You be so worried ‘bout mine. ** __**_**

**_**__** _ **

**_**__** _ **

“Fuck Blair,” Dan gasps out. The stroking of her hands against his cock has sped up as she lowers her mouth onto him. Her hollowed cheeks and velvety tongue feel so soft against him and he has to restrain himself from rutting into her mouth. Blair takes his hands and places them on top of her head, encouraging him to be a little more rough with her. Dan always touches her with a soft gentleness, like he’s afraid of hurting her. Moments like this remind him that she can handle a little roughness, that she prefers it that way. 

His fingers gently fist into her hair as she pumps his shaft in and out of her mouth. With a tug on his balls and her tongue on his slit, he’s afraid he’s going to come too soon. He lightly tugs on her hair and she releases him with a pop. A string of spit and precum drips from her mouth as she takes a dainty finger and licks it clean. His dick twitches in response. 

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little edging, Dan,” Blair says, with a small smirk and shining eyes. Dan is so close that he can only think of being inside her, although the romantic side of him doesn’t miss the way she sighs his real name instead of a nickname. He saves that bit for later, not wanting to ruin the moment. It’s already bad enough that they’re fooling around—at least to Blair it is. He couldn’t give half a shit about what Serena would think, even less when it comes to one Chuck Bass. Dan hasn’t run in those same circles for a while. He still meets up with Nate every now and then but he avoids the rest of the upper east side like a plague, only venturing over there to slip into the Waldorf penthouse after hours. 

Fuck ‘em, Dan thinks. All they’ve ever done is boo from the sidelines, always measuring him up against their peers only to be not enough in their eyes. Blair used to be that way too, hell sometimes she still is. But not when she’s with him. Never with him. He’s pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of her palm against his cheek. His eyes find hers as she straddles his lap, his hands automatically coming up to rest upon her hips. 

“So, are you gonna kiss me or will I have to find affection from Cedric?” Blair teases. It’s enough to pull a laugh out of him as he flips her over and gets to work on removing the scrap of fabric she calls a nightgown. Her soft breaths and giggles are enough to leave him dizzy. His thoughts are pushed to the side as he finally hikes her leg up and thrusts deep inside of her. The voices in his head are sated for now, maybe they’ll finally shut up. 

**_So maybe you should shut up. Hmm, yeah, maybe you should shut up. ** __**_**

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at anything even remotely similar to smut so be gentle with me. Anyway, I actually have so much in store for these two and this series has become my lifeblood. Let me know what you think! Next up is 34+35 and it WILL be sexy, fun, and fresh. Besitos!


End file.
